The invention relates to a mechanism for folding a head restraint of a seat.
Mechanisms for folding head restraints of vehicle seats are generally known in the art. Document U.S. Pat. No. 7,422,280 B2 discloses a foldable headrest assembly, document US 2010/0327645 A1 discloses a headrest for cars and document U.S. Pat. No. 7,988,234 B2 discloses a headrest for a vehicle.
However, mechanisms for folding head restraints of the state of the art are of a comparably large extension, so that the geometry of the head restraint has to be adapted to the extension of the mechanical components, which results in a head restraint with reduced comfort or reduced esthetic appearance. Furthermore the comparably large extension of a head restraint with a state-of-the-art folding mechanism results in comparably high storage costs before the head restraint is mounted to the backrest of a seat.